El fin del camino
by nilra89
Summary: Puedes vivir tu vida de la mejor manera que decidas pero al final tu camino siempre llegara a su fin y no te quedara de otra que ver el camino que ya recorriste con orgullo nadie se salva de ello incluso la persona que manipula el tiempo


Buenos días tardes o noches les traigo hoy un oneshot que tenia un tiempo de haberlo escrito pero que no me había animado a publicar espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado, cabe destacar que esto lo escribí antes de haber jugado before the storm pero considero que me quedo lo suficientemente decente sin mas palabras disfrútenlo.

* * *

Arcadia Bay es un pueblito muy pintoresco y lleno de vida , dedicado casi exclusivamente a la pesca gracias a su cercanía a la costa, sus habitantes son personas muy amables sobre todo con los visitantes extranjeros, a pesar del paso del tiempo Arcadia seguía poseyendo ese toque antiguo que tanto enamoraba a las personas y las incitaba a querer visitarlo, muchos son los encantos que posee siendo el faro en lo más alto de la bahía el punto que más turistas atrae cada año,otro detalle que cabe resaltar es la academia Blackwell contando con el mejor de los programas en fotografía de todo el estado de Oregon, y el cual fue testigo de una de las peores tragedias ocurridas en este pequeño pueblo hacía ya 67 años, la noticia que el reconocido fotógrafo quien fue profesor de fotografía de aquel entonces Mark Jeferson en realidad era un psicópata (el cual drogaba fotografiaba y posteriormente mataba a sus víctimas todo para poder capturar lo que él había llamado la inocencia de chicas jóvenes, todo con la ayuda de quien fue el hijo del dueño de todo Arcadia Bay Nathan Prescot siendo su ultima victima Rachel Amber una aspirante a modelo cuál único sueño era poder viajar a Los Ángeles) había llegado a oídos de otros estados dando como resultado que cada año miles de visitantes caminarán y hasta fotografiaran sus alrededores.

Dentro de la academia cerca de la oficina del director se encuentra el baño de chicas el cual cada año desde la tragedia era tradición que los estudiantes colocaran velas blancas ya sea alrededor o dentro del mismo todo con el fin de orar por el eterno descanso de la chica que sin saberlo se había convertido en la heroína que había descubierto los siniestros planes de Mark Jeferson al ser asesinada a sangre fría por el mismísimo Nathan Prescot mismo que al ver lo que había hecho se declaró culpable del asesinato tanto de Chloe Price como el de Rachel Amber y dando a la policía las pruebas suficientes para poder llevar ante la justicia a Mark Jeferson.

Era un día sábado realmente claro y hermoso el tipo de día en el que facilmente podrias ir con tu familia a pasarla de maravilla a algún parque cercano o para caminar y disfrutar de la agradable brisa, sin embargo hoy no era un sábado cualquiera, era el 7 de octubre dia del aniversario de la muerte de Chloe Price.

Cada año miles de visitantes viajaban miles de kilómetros para presentar sus respetos frente a su tumba, muchas de esas personas eran antiguos estudiantes de la academia Blackwell que habian estado presente cuando el suceso ocurrió y que fueron contando su historia generación tras generación, otros eran visitantes de otros pueblos quienes habían escuchado la noticia por alguno de los medios de comunicación y se habían conmovido por la historia.

Aun cuando el sacrificio de Chloe había llevado ante la justicia a un asesino, nadie sabía que su sacrificio en realidad había salvado la vida de todas las personas que habitaban Arcadia Bay nadie sabía que si no hubiera sido por ese sacrificio una semana después estarian conmemorando los 67 años de la destrucción de Arcadia Bay y la muerte de todos sus habitantes, nadie sabía que la única razón por la que por 67 años pudieron vivir su vida normalmente fue por el sacrificio desinteresado de una chica que a pesar de todo los problemas que le aquejaban amaba a todos, nadie ni siquiera lo sospechaba excepto la única chica en cuyos hombros recayó la dura responsabilidad de utilizando los poderes que pudo obtener para viajar en el tiempo regresar a esa fatídica fecha y dejar morir a quien fue su mejor amiga, su compañera en el tiempo y el gran amor de su vida fue en los hombros de Maxine Caulfield mejor conocida entre sus amigos como Max donde recayó la dolorosa decisión de tener que elegir entre salvar a toda la ciudad o salvar a la persona que amaba.

Muchas personas se hallaban reunidos en aquel cementerio en torno a una única tumba donde desde hace un rato se encontraban esperando a la llegada de la persona que durante esos 67 años se ha encargado de año tras año mantener vivo el recuerdo de quien en vida fue Chloe Elizabeth Price, a lo lejos un auto completamente de color negro se detiene a las puertas de aquel cementerio de él desciende una mujer de unos 55 años de edad delgada su cabello a pesar del paso del tiempo y de las notables líneas blancas de la edad aun se notaba que era rubio en su blanco y terso rostro se podían apreciar unas cuantas pecas con alguna que otra arruga en él, además de unos hermosos ojos azul cielo oculto tras unas gafas de sol, una vez que termino de salir detrás de ella y ayudada por un hombre de unos 30 años alto y delgado con una barba bien cuidada quien se notaba era su pareja, otra joven sale del mismo auto esta cuenta con unos 27 años al igual que su madre su cabello es totalmente rubio solo que un tono más oscuro dándole un hermoso toque caoba sus ojos de un tono azul un poco más oscuro que los de ella y en su vientre se ve claramente la prueba de una vida que llevaba apenas 6 meses de formada, luego de haberse bajados todos del auto es la mujer mayor quien se dirige a la parte delantera del mismo y abre la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a salir a la persona que allí se encontraba.

A pasos lentos ayudada por un bastón para poder caminar mejor, una anciana mujer de unos 83 años de edad baja y camina del auto su cabello tan blanco como la nieve y ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo al igual que las dos mujeres que le acompañaban en su lento caminar, su rostro era surcado por pecas que a pesar de su edad aún se podían apreciar, en cierto punto se detiene puesto que un dolor en su espalda le impide seguir caminando acto que hace que sea la mujer que antes le ayudó a bajar se acercara hasta ella y le ayudará a terminar el recorrido gesto que es aceptado con una dulce sonrisa, la mujer es guiada hasta el lugar designado donde se encuentra un pequeño podio junto con su respectivo micrófono a la espera de ella una vez llega hasta su lugar todas las personas callan esperando a que la mujer hable lo cual hace con una voz calmada.

-Hoy hace ya 67 años de la desaparición física de Chloe Elizabeth Price una gran persona, una gran amiga, si no hubiera sido por su sacrificio jamás se hubiera podido hacer justicia para tantas chicas y en especial de Rachel Amber quien a pesar de no haberla podido conocer en persona pude hacerlo a través de sus actos y de las personas que influyó- la mujer después de aquellas palabras tomó un pequeño respiro puesto que lo que diría a continuación a pesar del tiempo era muy duro pero que ella consideraba era lo mejor.

-Se que muchos de los que están aquí no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerla como yo tuve la dicha de hacerlo perdiéndose la oportunidad de conocer a una gran chica, ya he olvidado la cantidad de veces en las que ambas nos llegamos a meter en problemas nuestros padres nos solían llamar el terror de Arcadia Bay- Max Caulfield contaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y ocasionando que todos los presentes soltaran una pequeña sonrisa- Aún me cuesta pensar que ya han pasado 67 años desde la última vez que la pude ver a pesar del tiempo su recuerdo sigue grabado en mi mente constantemente, fue para mí más que una amiga o una hermana la ame y la amo como nunca pude amar a otra persona en el mundo y no ha pasado un dia en el que no extrañe su presencia yo…

para este punto ya las lágrimas no dejaban hablar a la pobre Max quien a pesar de todo seguia con el corazon roto, viendo esto su hija y su nieta se colocaron ambas a su lado tomando sus manos siendo su hija quien tomara las palabras siendo agradecida por Max quien era abrazada por su nieta las personas que se encontraban presentes no podían reprimir las lágrimas la historia de lo que sucedió en Arcadia también incluía la historia de Max la chica que tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su mejor amiga sin siquiera poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-A pesar que no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla físicamente pude hacerlo a través de los recuerdos de mi madre y al igual que ella la tengo grabada en mi corazón, puesto que ella tambien es mi madre, también es su abuela-señalaba su hija quien aún sostenía a Max que seguía llorando-Madre allí donde quiera que estes quiero que sepas que te quiero y que siempre te querré- casi de inmediato una brisa ligera pasó por sobre las personas para luego llegar hasta las 3 mujeres y perderse en el basto cielo.

Ya la conmemoración había terminado las personas que habían asistido a este ya se habían retirado pero aún frente a esa tumba se encontraba Max a quienes sus familiares le habían dado el espacio necesario para que pudiera hablar con su amada.

-Como has estado Chloe lamento no poder venir más seguido como lo hacia antes ya ves como es de irónica la vida aun cuando puedo controlar el tiempo no puedo evitar que este pase sobre mi, en tres meses seremos bisabuelas quien lo hubiera podido decir nuestra nieta e hija crecieron sin problemas convirtiéndose en las hermosas mujeres que son ahora espero que hayas podido verlas crecer, como me pediste nunca te olvide Chloe, me pregunto como estarás allá arriba espero que no hayas hecho muchas travesuras aunque conociendote seguro fue así-decía Max con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero de todo corazón que tu y Rachel hayan podido reencontrarse y volver a ser las mejores amigas que eran, no se cuando pueda volver a verte pero cada dia e tratado de vivirlo lo más que e podido por ambas, y quizá cuando lo haga te diga las palabras que nunca pude decirte que te amo con todo mi corazon, disculpame que no pueda quedarme más tiempo contigo temo que los achaques de la edad me impiden muchas cosas hasta que nos volvamos a ver Chloe-terminaba Max colocando un beso en su palma para luego coloca esta sobre la lápida.

Su hija al ver como su madre ya había terminado de hablar se acerca hasta su madre para poder ayudarla a caminar.

-Muchas gracias hija.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme madre solo permíteme despedirme de mi otra madre tambien.

-Adelante.

-No se si puedes escucharme pero tengo gran fe que si, se que quiza no fui la hija perfecta y por mucho tiempo estuve enojada con mamá por no haberme dado un padre, me costo tiempo entender que mamá me había dado algo mejor que un padre me había dado a ti y aquí frente a ti quiero pedirle disculpas por el dolor que le cause, ella suele decirme que herede tu carácter y eso de verdad me alegra, saber que hay algo tuyo dentro de mi con el que puedo ayudarla a sobrellevar su dolor, ella intentó varias veces poder conseguirme un padre sabiendo lo importante que era para mi, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de estar con ellos jamas pudo olvidarte a ti razón por la que nunca se casó y con el tiempo yo lo comprendí y deje de insistirle y ella dejó de buscar, por eso también debo de disculparme contigo por haberla hecho sentir mal, tiempo despues ella me conto la verdadera historia, al igual que tu fui escéptica hasta que me lo mostro y hoy quiero decirle a ambas que me siento sumamente orgullosa de ser su hija.

A este punto su nieta también se acercaba como podia junto a su pareja.

-Yo tambien quiero despedirme abuela, se que desde donde estes siempre nos estuviste cuidando a todas y al igual que mi madre me siento muy orgullosa de ser parte de tu familia mira pronto habrá otro miembro en la familia y a este pequeño le contaré todas las historias que la abuela Max me llegó a contar para poder mantener viva tu historia.

Habiéndose despedido no solo de Chloe sino de Rachel, William, Joyce y David así como muchos de sus amigos que ya habían terminado el curso de su vida decide regresar junto con su familia a aquella casa que en vida le pertenecía a la familia de Chloe pero que al fallecer Joyce y posteriormente David le pertenecio a Max.

-Esta casa me trae tantos recuerdos-mencionaba Max mientras se dirigía rumbo hacia el sofá que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

-Me imagino que si madre de verdad es una hermosa casa-le decía su hija quien también se sentaba a su lado en el sofa.

-Mira aun sigue la mancha de vino es increible que aun siga aquí.

-Bueno desde que me contaste aquella historia me imagine que era un recuerdo especial para ti, así que me asegure que la casa se mantuviera limpia exceptuando esa mancha para cuando vinieras se que no has podido habitarla como te hubiera gustado desgraciadamente Arcadia Bay no cuenta con lo mejor en medicina para ti.

-No te preocupes por eso hija te agradezco enormemente que decidieras habitarla para serte sincera estar en Arcadia Bay me recuerda a ella, en cada rincón que miro puedo verla sonreir o en cada silencio me parece escuchar su voz.

-Es increíble abuela como a pesar de todo aun la sigues recordando-se unía su nieta y su pareja en otro sofá para poder continuar.

-Cuando amas de verdad crea una marca en tu corazón que nunca se borra ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo, yo tuve que aprender a vivir sin ella, no fue fácil si no hubiera sido por tu madre creo que hace mucho me habría perdido ahora solo me toca esperar hasta el dia en el que la vuelva a ver.

-Estoy segura que ella te estará esperando madre tanto como tu la estas esperando a ella.

-Dudo mucho que tenga tanta paciencia ese no era su fuerte-le respondía una alegre Max a su familia.

Pasaron la tarde charlando y escuchando las historias que Max tenía que contar a su hija y su nieta tomaron el almuerzo que su hija con ayuda de su nieta realizaron desgraciadamente ya Max no tenía las energías que tenia ya hace mucho tiempo para si quiera ayudar en la cocina, ya cuando el sol empezaba a bajar Max pudo sentir como sus fuerzas se iban yendo de su cuerpo y el sueño iba poco a poco alejándose de ella y teniendo un pequeño presentimiento decidió dejar todo en orden con su familia yendo hacia el lugar donde su hija y su nieta se encontraban charlando alegremente decidió detenerse un momento para contemplar el panorama que se encontraba frente a ella ahi se podia ver el fruto de su arduo trabajo y la prueba viva que su vida había sido grata.

-Elizabeth podrias ayudarme-llamaba Max a su hija acto que logró que su hija inmediatamente fuera a donde su madre se encontraba tomándola por el brazo para ayudarla a caminar.

-Por supuesto madre a donde quieres ir.

-Quiero ir hasta su habitación quisiera recostarme ayi.

-Pero madre puedes acostarte en las camas que se encuentran aquí abajo y asi no tendras que subir las escaleras.

-Por favor hija has este último favor por mi ya es tiempo puedo sentirlo.

Elizabeth entendiendo lo que pasaba con su madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y de inmediato llamó a su hija Rachel para que entre ambas ayudarán a Max a subir hasta la habitación que le pertenecio a Chloe, al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió al encontrarla del mismo modo que la recordaba hace ya bastante años y por un pequeño instante pudo vislumbrar saltando y bailando sobre su cama llamándola a lo que Max solo pudo sonreír.

-No tuve corazón para tocar esta habitación sabía lo importante que era para ti.

-Muchas gracias hija.

Madre e hija con ayuda de la pareja de la última llevaron a Max hasta la cama que se encontraba en la habitación y con mucho cuidado la recostaron ya Max podía sentir como apenas podía mantenerse despierta ella sabía que el tiempo se había terminado para ella.

-Tuve una buena vida mejor de la que pude pedir pero mi tiempo ya ha llegado a su fin.

A medida que Max hablaba su hija y su nieta lloraban sabían que esa era una auténtica despedida.

-Lamento no poder estar presente cuando nazca mi bisnieto pero te aseguro que estaré velando por todos ustedes.

-Te quiero abuela.

-Te quiero madre.

Max dirigió una última mirada a la pareja de su nieta.

-Cuidala mucho por favor.

-Por supuesto eso no lo dude-hablaba este con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramar.

y así rodeada con su familia Max pudo sentir como ya no aguantaba el sueño y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron para momento después volver a abrirse solo que ya no se encontraba en casa de Chloe sino en la playa, confundida observó hacia todos los lados pero se fijo que se encontraba totalmente sola, el dia era hermoso la tarde se encontraba cayendo haciendo que un tono naranja iluminara todo el lugar y la suave brisa llegaba hasta ella trayendo el olor de la sal cerrando los ojos para poder llenarse con todas estas sensaciones y al abrir los ojos pudo ver como frente a ella a unos metros de distancia un ciervo se encontraba de pie observándola esto ocasionó que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Lentamente y con la ayuda de un bastón Max avanzó en la dirección del ciervo el cual parecía esperarla al llegar hasta su altura él empezó a caminar y a cada tanto se detenía para esperarla, Max pudo vislumbrar que su cuerpo parecía ir perdiendo el cansancio a medida que caminaba y con asombro se dio cuenta que a la dirección al cual el ciervo la guiaba era hacia la punta de aquel faro que irónico que era todo, parecía que todo lo relacionado con la vida de Max terminaba girando en torno a ese faro.

Al llegar a la cima se dio cuenta de dos cosas la primera que el ciervo que la había guiado hasta la cima no se encontraba por ningun lado, segundo que aquel atardecer que había contemplado en la playa aún permanecía quieto como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo el pensamiento la hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

Con cautela Max recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar comprobando una vez más que se encontraba sola por lo que decidió acercarse con su paso lento a la orilla de aquel acantilado que tantos recuerdos le traían tanto felices como dolorosos.

Al llegar hasta la orilla cerró los ojos dejando que la fresca brisa acariciara su rostro como había hecho tiempo atrás en la playa ella no estaba segura si habían pasado minutos u horas, el lugar aunque conocido se sentía extraño casi la hacía sentir como cuando viajaba a través de una foto solo que sin las restricciones que esta la daba, allí con los ojos cerrados sus recuerdos llenaron su mente.

Recordó claramente como cuando Chloe falleció y antes de que la enterraran le habia hecho una solicitud a Joyce que la había dejado perpleja le rogó que por favor pudieran rescatar uno de los óvulos de Chloe y preservarlo puesto que su plan era que en un futuro poder dar a luz un hijo que tuviera sus genes posiblemente lo único que le quedaría de ella, al principio Joyce parecía reacia ya estaba teniendo suficiente dolor por haber perdido una hija como para ultrajar su cuerpo, pero Max tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder explicarle que ella amaba a Chloe del mismo modo que ella llegó a amar a william que se sentía terriblemente mal el no haberse comunicado con ella esos 5 años pero era su miedo lo que se lo había impedido, que ella misma sabía que quizá era una petición egoísta pero que por favor entendieran para su sorpresa fue David quien con lágrimas en los ojos convenció a Joyce al ver el dolor de Max la unica condicion es que el procedimiento no se realizaría sino después que ella se graduara.

El tiempo después de aquello fue doloroso para Max podía sentir a Chloe en cada rincón de sus pensamientos en ese tiempo salió un tiempo con Warren el chico era como su pareja perfecta y por un tiempo estuvieron bien, pero empezaron a surgir los problemas y ambos se dieron cuenta que como pareja no funcionan así que siguieron como amigos, ambos separaron sus caminos encontrándose años después ella como una fotógrafa de renombre mundial y él como uno de los mayores genetistas conocidos, Warren conociendo el deseo de Max de ser madre de un hijo de Chloe trabajó arduamente hasta lograr lo que se creería imposible el poder crear vida a base del adn de otra persona sin la presencia de un espermatozoide siendo Max la primera mujer en quedar embarazada de otra mujer, usando su propio adn para fecundar el óvulo de Chloe y posteriormente implantarlo en su útero.

El embarazo fue normal sus padres y los padres de Chloe la acompañaron durante todo el proceso así como le ayudaron en su crianza la verdad no fue fácil criar a Elizabeth dado así en honor a Chloe puesto que ese era su segundo nombre, la primera vez que Joyce vio a Elizabeth Max lo recuerda como si fuera ayer ella lloró de alegría puesto que el parecido con Chloe era innegable y le dio las gracias a Max por eso la cual se aseguro que pudieran siempre estar en contacto.

Elizabeth había heredado de Chloe no solo su aspecto físico sino también su carácter hecho que le causó bastantes problemas a Max quien con ayuda de Joyce le ayudó a sobrellevar la rebeldía de ella sumando el hecho que por un tiempo odio a Max por no haberle dado un padre cosa que le recordó a la Chloe de su época que odiaba al mundo entero por haber perdido a su papá, tratando de ver feliz a su hija Max intentó conseguir a alguien a quien pudiera considerar apto pero por mucho que intento nunca lo logró.

A pesar de lo difícil Max vivió como pudo y Elizabeth a pesar de todo amaba a su madre y comprendió el enorme sacrificio de amor que Max había hecho, Elizabeth se casó y tuvo a Rachel trayendo más luz a la vida de Max desgraciadamente su esposo falleció cuando Rachel tenía 14 años misma edad en la que Chloe perdió a su padre pero con ayuda de Max su madre y sus abuelos Rachel pudo sobrellevar su pérdida, a Max todo le parecía una ironía era como si hubiera vivido a través de su hija y nieta lo que no pudo con Chloe.

Al abrir los ojos después de recordar todo aquello se sintió más ligera más en paz con ella misma se preguntaba si asi se sentia morir y de alguna manera lo encontró agradable, lo único que le gustaría entender es que seguía ahora no estaba segura que debía esperar o qué debía hacer mientras divagaba una pequeña mariposa azul pasó por todo el frente de ella deteniéndose a sus pies obligandola a ver hacia abajo y al hacerlo pudo notar con total asombro que se encontraba en su cuerpo de 16 años incluso su ropa había cambiado volviendo a tener la misma ropa que tenia el dia en que Chloe murio asi como tambien tenia devuelto su bolso el cual reviso y pudo encontrar su cámara polaroid misma que había dejado de funcionar hacía ya muchos años.

-Wowser esto es increíble-se había sorprendido hasta de su voz la cual sonaba muy distinta a su voz adulta.

-Wow hace mucho tiempo que no te oía decir eso eres toda una nerd como siempre.

Aquella voz que provenía de su espalda la paralizó por completo quería darse la vuelta y comprobar que era real pero temía que todo esto fuera solo un truco o algo así sabía que podía haber una pequeña posibilidad pero no estaba segura seguramente solo estaba oyendo voces.

-Maxxx no me ignores acaso no me extrañaste-escuchó claramente su voz con ese tono juguetón que tanto recordaba y sin pensarlo giro sobre misma para encontrar en aquel banco donde ella estaba completamente segura no había nadie a una inconfundible Chloe Price.

Se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba vistiendo la misma ropa de aquel fatidico dia como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado y con aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro pudo ver como esta se levantaba del banco y extendía sus brazos pidiendo un silencioso abrazo, Max no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus ojos así como tampoco pudo evitar correr la poca distancia que las separaba hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo que era correr y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿Chloe en verdad eres tu?.

-La unica e inigualable super Max.

-Yo... yo pense que jamas volveria a verte Chloe.

-Pues te equivocaste Maxi aquí estoy.

-Te extrañe mucho Chloe.

-Y yo a ti Max.

Estuvieron un tiempo abrazadas llorando aferradas la una a la otra hasta que ambas se habían separado se habían sentado en aquel banco con sus manos aferradas viendo el eterno atardecer siendo Max la que rompió primero el silencio.

-¿Que es este lugar? parece el faro pero a la vez no lo es.

-Bueno no sabria decirte exactamente lo que es aunque si lo ponemos en términos técnicos sería el limbo ya sabes ese lugar al que vas antes de pasar al más allá.

-Wow pense que eso nada más eran inventos de la gente.

-Pues al parecer no lo es.

-¿Y como es el más allá?.

-La verdad para serte sincera no tengo ni la mas minima idea-le decía Chloe con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntaba una confundida Max- Acaso causaste tantos problemas que te expulsaron antes de siquiera entrar-hablaba Max con un tono juguetón.

-Que mal concepto tienes de mi Max-decía Chloe con una mano en el pecho en una pose ofendida.

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si solo se hubieran visto hace menos de un día y volvieron a quedar en un silencio agradable hasta que Max recordó a Rachel y William.

-Oye Chloe y ¿como están tu papá y Rachel?

Ante la mención de esto pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Imagino que muy bien hace ya mucho tiempo que no los veo aunque la verdad no sé con exactitud hace cuanto aquí el tiempo no avanza.

-Wow si se como se siente-de repente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de haber dicho algo que no debía trató de corregirse- ahmm quiero decir metafóricamente hablando.

-Tranquila super Max conozco todo sobre tus poderes no necesitas esconderlos de mi.

-Así que lo sabías-mencionaba Max con sus mejillas totalmente encendidas.

-Te ves muy linda asi Maxi por cierto yo quería darte las gracias.

-¿Porque me agradeces?

-Eres más de lo que merezco Max y siento que no supe apreciar mas nuestra amistad te acuse de no haberme hablado esos 5 años que estuvimos separadas pero la verdad es que yo me rendí después de un tiempo creyendo que te habías olvidado de mi.

-Chloe no es nese...-pero Max fue silenciada por los dedos de Chloe sobre sus labios para hacerle entender que no había terminado de hablar

-Nunca nadie me había amado de la forma en que tu lo hiciste Max después de morir llegué aquí confundida y molesta no sabía lo que pasaba, aquí me encontré con papá y con Rachel ambos me estaban esperando pero también fue aquí donde encontré muchas respuestas y pude conectarme con las Chloe de las otras líneas temporales y fue allí donde lo supe.

La mirada de Max denotaba que no entendía a lo que se refería por lo que Chloe respondió su silenciosa preguntaba.

-Lo mucho que te amaba-Max pudo ver como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos se notaba que ella trataba de ser fuerte pero su resolución se estaba cayendo Max quería hablar pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla continuar aun cuando ella también quería llorar por verla así.

-Nunca en toda la vida imagine conocer a alguien como tu Max, lo que tu hiciste por mi ni en mis más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado, no solo mantuviste la promesa de nunca olvidarme si no que me diste algo que nunca soñé una familia, siento mucho no haber podido estar para ayudarte con Elizabeth pero creeme que estuve pendiente de cada uno de ustedes, desde aquí los observe a cada uno y la pequeña Rachel como ame a mi nieta con todo mi corazón tan enérgica y popular como la que conocí y no puedo creer que pronto seremos bisabuelas-decía todo eso con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos- y las palabras que me dijeron las escuche claramente las de todos me llegaron al corazon y lo unico que pude hacer fue lanzar una pequeña brisa para darte a entender que estaba allí pero en verdad quería abrazarlas a las tres.

En este punto Max no aguanto mas y se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar y estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que se separaron y se calmaron.

-Oye Chloe y Joyce y David me gustaria poder saludarlos.

-Oh ellos ya no están aquí pasaron hace bastante al mas alla.

-Oh y no podemos llamarlos me gustaria que pudieran ver cuanto ha crecido Rachel.

-Temo que eso no podrá ser Super Max una vez pasas por esa puerta-le indicaba Chloe la entrada del faro la cual se encontraba cerrada-ya no puedes volver.

-Pero tu estas aquí ¿tu lograste volver no?-Max solo pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y de repente se imaginó algo que al principio le pareció una locura pero de igual modo se atrevió a preguntar.

-Cu…¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí Chloe?

-mmm no tengo idea como te dije aquí el tiempo no pasa pero básicamente desde que llegué porque-decía ella con la mirada de alguien que hizo algo malo y lo está ocultando.

Max no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo de su Chloe y lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

-¿Porque?-fue todo lo que la voz de Max la dejó decir.

-Para poder pasar por esa puerta debes estar segura que no dejas nada pendiente atrás de lo contrario no funcionara.

-Pero no entiendo ya todo está resuelto que pudiste dejar atrás no puede ser que estuvieras aquí sola todo este tiempo.

-No todo está resuelto Maxi no podia irme asi dejando lo más importante atrás.

Max solo pudo mirarla interrogativamente.

-A ti.

Y eso fue suficiente para que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se desbordaran libremente no podia creer que por 65 años Chloe estuvo esperándola Chloe solo pudo soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Vamos Maxi no llores de verdad crees que dejaría atrás a mi compañera en el crimen y en el tiempo después de todo lo que hiciste por mi esperar 65 años no fue nada, fue lindo poder verte crecer me hubiera gustado poder estar contigo hasta volvernos unas locas ancianas pero esto es lo mas que pude hacer.

-oh Chloe.

-Además no tienes idea cuanto espere para poder hacer esto.

Acto seguido Chloe atrajo a Max a un dulce beso que transmitió miles de sensaciones y emociones.

En una clínica se encontraba una agitada Rachel dando a luz a su pequeña después de un arduo trabajo por fin había nacido una sana bebé de cabello castaño oscuro y pequeñas pecas con hermosos ojos azules a su lado su madre Elizabeth la ve con mucho orgullo mientras alimenta a la pequeña que ahora se encuentra en sus brazos.

-Como se llama hija.

Rachel ve con cariño hacia su hija mientras esta se alimenta y luego levanta la vista hacia su madre y responde con un voz muy cariñosa.

-Max su nombre es Max.

Desde un lugar muy lejano pero a la vez cercano dos chicas tomadas de la mano observan desde el acantilado de aquel faro hacia abajo aquella hermosa reunión familiar.

-Mira le pusieron tu nombre super Max apuesto a que será muy hermosa como tu.

-Chloe me harás sonrojar pero me alegra poder haberla visto nacer y ahora tendrá un largo camino que recorrer.

-Asi es super Max y creo que ya es momento de que nosotras sigamos el nuestro.

-¿Qué crees que hay más allá?

-No tengo idea pero con gusto lo descubrire siempre y cuando tu estes conmigo.

Ambas se voltearon y se dieron un tierno beso.

-Siempre.

y así ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia aquella puerta ambas tomadas de la mano yendo hacia el final de su largo viaje juntas para toda la eternidad.


End file.
